


Glances

by Nimbafuu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is a certain Doctor Leonard McCoy to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glances

Alright, either something was wrong with Spock, or he looked really funny. That was the seventh time he'd caught his first officer glancing over at him. He had no emotion on his face, being a damn Vulcan, but Jim could see there was something behind those glances. There was a human part of Spock whether the Vulcan wanted to admit it or not. Jim could see that part show sometimes in his eyes.

Spock had very beautiful, Human eyes. Jim could always see something shining in them, even if he had no idea what that something was. But it was emotion.

He knew that Vulcans had even more potent emotions than Humans, they just kept them bottled up with all of that Vulcan discipline and logic. Jim had always wanted to meet a Vulcan who didn't have that restraint. He often wondered though, if he would have as deep feelings for the Commander if he was that different. Jim wanted him to let go, and just feel sometimes. But he also knew that his discipline made him who he was. Made him the kind of logical asshole that forced even his Captain to fall in love with him.

They were good friends now, yes. However, they were still not anywhere near the level Jim wanted them to connect at. They'd been inseparable after the Nero fiasco. Spock's relationship with Uhura ended shortly after, and Jim was still wondering why he'd been so quick to let someone that good go.

Dare he say it, Uhura seemed to be more cocky around Jim. He didn't have a single idea why she was always smirking at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. It was driving him insane. First McCoy's threat to kiss the "pointy-eared hobgoblin" or he would be sure to take matters into his own hands, whatever that meant. Jim was content not finding out.

Then the quiet ending to the relationship between Spock and Uhura. He wouldn't admit it pleased him. And now the weird behaviors of his crew. Spock, Uhura, hell even Sulu was acting a little strange. His helmsman would sometimes be staring off into space, not even able to hear the people around him talking. Jim smirked, trying not to focus on the fact that he always heard Chekov. Jim didn't think it was the accent.

"McCoy to Captain Kirk. Get'cher ass down to sickbay, pronto. Sir." He laughed, knowing he could always count on Bones to brighten his day. On his way to the turbo lift, he registered the fact that Spock was no longer on the bridge.  
-I-  
"Bones!" Jim walked into sickbay, looking around for his best friend, and finding his first officer instead. He got this bad feeling in his gut that Bones wasn't so quiet to Spock about his emotional situation.

"Captain. May I ask a personal query?" Same old Spock, always with the Vulcan vocabulary. Was it that much harder to say "I have a question, Jim."? This man drove him insane.

He didn't think it should be legal to look that good and still be so composed. Damn Vulcans and their effortless seductions.

"Shoot." Jim knew he was nowhere near composed. In fact, he would have bet on hyperventilation.

"...Very well." An alarm sounded in Jim's head at the tone in his voice. Another when the Vulcan in front of him stood up and walked towards him. It was too hard to breathe by the time Spock stopped in front of him. Was it Jim's imagination, or were their chests touching? If not, they were pretty close to it.

"I overheard a conversation between yourself and Doctor McCoy two weeks and three days ago, and I would like to inform you that I return your feelings." Jim froze, looking at the stiff and serious Vulcan as if he'd grown a second head.

He could see the same emotion in Spock's eyes he'd been seeing lately. He only now realized he must have looked the same all this time.

"That wasn't a question, Spock." He felt like he would never be able to stop grinning when he saw Spock actually smile.

"And that was avoiding my topic, Captain. As your first officer, I feel it is my duty to inform you that the decision you are about to make will have a massive impact on your future." He forgot how happy it made him to talk to Spock like this. It made him even happier that he was teasing Jim the way a lover would. If nothing else, the tone of voice Spock was speaking in said it all.

Jim made a mental note to thank Bones later.

"Well then Mr. Spock, it appears I should choose correctly." He didn't waste another second of his life imagining what it would be like to be one with this man. He would know soon enough.

Jim cradled Spock's neck in his hands, attacking the Vulcan with continuous, passionate kisses. He smiled into the kiss when Spock pressed back against him. He opened Spock's mouth with his tongue, his hands tangling themselves in Spock's frustratingly perfect hair. Their chests were pressed tightly to each other, and Spock was holding his arms tightly around Jim's waist.

It took Jim minutes to be able to stop kissing Spock. Every time he tried to pull away to say something, Spock would pull him back and make damn sure his mouth was too occupied to form a word.

"Spock, when you said massive impact, what did you mean exactly?" He didn't want to stop their passion for even a second. But he needed to make sure he and his lover were on the same page.

Spock's face had never held such emotion before. It was so easy for Jim to see all that he carried with him, bottled up too deep for the people around him to see. This was the Spock he wanted to catch a glimpse of, and he was certain there would be more than glimpses now.

"I will not give myself to another without expecting the same in return. No matter how much I-..." Jim supposed that was close to "be my boyfriend" or "I love you" as he would get right now.

Maybe they should have touched on that point before getting each other hot and bothered. He was pretty sure Spock wasn't completely coherent at the moment either.

"I know. I love you too, Spock." Jim saw both surprise and joy light up in the Vulcan's eyes. He pulled his hands down Spock's back, loving every shiver he received from the sensitive man.

His hands reached Spock's ass, squeezing him gently before massaging his hips. He loved it when Spock jumped, and wanted to grab his ass again, until Spock whimpered in his ear. The Vulcan's head was resting in the crook of his neck, his breath raising goosebumps on Jim's skin. He continued to grind their hips together to get more of those delicious sounds from Spock. Jim bent his neck to lower his head and take the skin of Spock's neck between his lips.

"J-Jim...Bed?" He loved this man, without a doubt. Complete genius.

He carried Spock over to the bio-beds, laying him atop one and crawling over him. The power-rush he got from seeing Spock like this even beat being Captain of his own ship. He couldn't believe Spock was really displayed under him, and that he was allowed to touch him. After all this time of only dreaming it, it seemed so fragile. As if any wrong move, however small, could ruin everything and he would wake up.

When he started dragging a hand up Spock's abdomen, the shirt going with it, Spock even started to squirm.

"Your hands feel so good, Jim. Did..." He grinned with pride as Spock lost his words, thanks to the fingers toying with his nipple. Jim decided that he wanted their first time to be really romantic. So he would save all of the dirty things he wanted to whisper into the Vulcan's ear for another time.

"Did you know that Vulcans...kiss with their fingers, Jim?" No, as a matter of fact, he did not. However he was certainly going to use that to his advantage.

Jim smirked and leant down to kiss Spock again. He left Spock's shirt at his collarbone, not wanting to break the lip lock. He pinched his lover's nipples gently, letting every groan and growl embed itself in Jim's brain. He would never in his life forget a single sound Spock would make. They were music to his ears.

When Spock pulled away from the kiss to breathe properly, Jim yanked his shirt off and threw it to the side. He didn't care in the least where it landed.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Spock." Jim leant down to kiss Spock's chest, and let his fingers slip under Spock's pants. It was definitely a low, rough growl he heard when he gripped Spock's pulsing length. He was already so hard. It pleased him to know Spock was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Jim!" If he heard Spock call his name like that regularly, they were going to be in bed a lot.

He lifted Spock's pants off of his hips and pulled them down his legs. He growled at Spock's shoes, but they weren't in his way for long.

"This'll hurt a bit, okay?" He saw Spock nod, and the impatient look lighting his eyes that told Jim he didn't enjoy the interruption. Jim looked around for some kind of lubrication, finding what he was looking for on the adjacent bed. Good old Bones. Always the perceptive, prepared bastard.

He made quick work of his clothes coming off. Spock was rather helpful with that step, ripping things apart with his teeth. Jim didn't know why that was such a damn turn-on.

He opened the small tube of lubricant, and coated three of his fingers with the substance. "Hands and knees. Now." With his dry hand on Spock's erection, he felt the excitement those words brought the Vulcan. He was quick to obey his Captain and lover, showing his trust for the man above him in his hurried movements.

"God I love you Spock." He pushed one finger inside of him slowly, surprised when the Vulcan didn't even flinch. Then he remembered Vulcans' pain tolerance, and smirked. He obeyed Spock's growl of warning to go faster, earning a delicious groan from his lover when his finger picked up to the desired speed.

Jim added a second finger, slowly spreading them apart inside his lover and caressing his body in all the right ways. It wasn't too soon for him to add the third, if the sound he tore from Spock was any indication. His ego spiked at being able to make the composed man fall apart so completely for him. And he hadn't even begun the main event.

"Tell me when you're ready Spock. You're so tight and warm, I don't know how long I can wait love." Jim whispered into his ear, licking the shell and grinning like a fool at Spock's choking gasp of tremendous pleasure.  
He didn't have any idea how, but he felt Spock's muscles clench around his fingers repeatedly and groaned. If it felt like this on his fingers...

"If you don't-" Jim flinched at the howl that erupted from his lover as his fingers found a different texture within Spock. He grinned and pressed against it again, drawing a breathless moan from the man underneath him. He loved that reaction.

When he pulled his fingers out of his lover, he couldn't help chuckling at the angry glare Spock pinned him with. He grabbed the lubrication and blinked as Spock turned around in record time, taking the tube from his hand effortlessly.

His breath hitched when the realization struck him that Spock was going to do this part whether Jim liked it or not. He was trembling with excitement by the time Spock grabbed his member, stroking it fast with a tight fist. The groan he let out was far from quiet, and he only hoped no-one could hear them. However, any coherent thoughts left him when Spock's other hand started to massage his sack. He didn't know how the hell Spock was able to keep the timing together with both hands, but he was goddamn thankful for it.

He stopped his lover before he got too close. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Spock unfulfilled. The Vulcan smirked, looked almost diabolic, before turning around and presenting Jim with a fucking wonderful view of his backside.

"Tell me if it hurts. I'll try to stop, Spock." His voice was so low he almost didn't recognize it as his own. He found it so hard to concentrate on anything but the wiggling ass in front of him. He growled, grabbing the Vulcan's hips immediately. "Stop that, you tease."

He heard Spock fucking purr and pushed inside of him, his hips snapping to fit the curve of Spock's ass perfectly. He and Spock groaned in unison, and Jim had to fight his body to only shake in his lover. It was so hard to be still! The hot, tight pressure around his fingers was nothing compared to this! He knew immediately he wouldn't last long enough.

Jim reached a hand around Spock's body, grabbing his stiff length and pumping it in time with his slow thrusts once Spock gave him the signal to move. He focused his weight on his other arm and tried to push back his approaching release. He needed Spock to feel as good as Jim could make him feel.

"J-Jim, ohhh, faster fuck..." He groaned at the vacuuming feeling of Spock's muscles clenching even tighter around his cock. He obeyed his lover's command as best he could, but the pressure made it so hard to focus. He teased the head of Spock's length with his thumb, repeatedly snapping his hips forward as fast as his pleasured state would allow.

"Oh Spock, fuck, I don't know...how long I can..." Jim cut off with a groan, relishing in the pleasured scream from Spock. He angled for the same spot he'd just hit, speeding up his thrusts with his hand as well as his cock. Spock started to shake as the intense feeling of absolute pleasure overwhelmed him, and Jim fought back his release. He was right on the edge, his thrusting a wild rhythm he couldn't control if he tried.

"JIM!" He felt Spock's arms shake like earthquakes, and abandoned his length in order to wrap his arm around Spock's stomach. He held his lover up and moved as fast as he could. When Spock screamed in ecstasy, Jim followed him into an abyss of hot, sinful pleasure. With a tortured groan he thrust a few more times, riding out his most powerful orgasm inside of his lover.  
-I-  
"Those two hormone-ridden bastards better be done by now. Computer, locate Captain Kirk and Commander Spock." He heard the computer's response and groaned in irritation, smacking his head against his palm. He sat back in his chair, grudgingly continuing his research.

"Those two better be a hell of a lot more than grateful." He sighed and continued his work as the thought of Jim settling down brought a small, sadistic smirk to McCoy's face. Oh, the teasing the Captain would receive the next lunch they shared.


End file.
